Living with the Gods
by PersephoneJackson123
Summary: Sally dies protecting 2 year-old Percy Jackson from the Minotaur. Poseidon finds him and decides to raise Percy by himself. Read along as Percy lives with the Gods, and finds a place in their hearts.
1. The argument

**AN:**I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan

**Living with the Gods**

**Chapter 1: **_**The argument**_

It was a beautiful full moon night, the stars were shining and the waves were gently caressing the sand on Montauk beach. On the white sand, was a sleeping 2 year old boy with black hair and deep ocean green eyes. He looked peaceful, but little did he know that his mother had just lost her precious life protecting him.

All of a sudden, the waves grew bigger and crashed harder, and with a bright blue light, a tall black haired man, with the same deep sea green eyes appeared on the shore. His usual twinkling eyes were marked with sadness today. He stood there for a few minutes, staring at the sleeping child, before quietly walking towards him.

Before he could reach the boy, there was a flash of thunder, illuminating the whole beach, and in front of him stood another man with electric blue eyes and the same black hair.

"Poseidon, you know that it is against the-" The blue eyed man attempted to say before he was interrupted by the other man whose name was Poseidon.

"I don't care what you say Zeus!" Poseidon said "He is my son! I will not let anyone but myself raise him, especially if the ones raising him do not know about the kind of danger he is bound to be in!"

Zeus's eyes flashed dangerously as thunder rumbled across the sky "The rules shall not be changed!"

Poseidon's eyes turned from angry to pleading "Please brother, Sally's gone! He needs a real parent! you know that he is in danger, his is only 2 years old and he already has monsters chasing after him!"

The two Olympians continued with their arguing and neither of them noticed as young Perseus Jackson's eyes fluttered open and he curiously stared at the two Gods. The young boy didn't like it that the two men were yelling at each other, they were too loud and Percy wanted them to shut up so he could go back to his nap. Honestly! Can't a baby get a good night's sleep these days?

While Poseidon and Zeus were busy yelling, the little boy was busy trying to figure out ways to shut them up.

Percy closed his eyes, as he tried to concentrate, and within seconds Poseidon and Zeus were hit in the eyes with flying spouts of salt water.

"Ahhh!" Zeus yelled as he felt the burning sensation of salt in his eyes.

But before he could say anything else, another pool of water came flying towards them leaving their mouths were filled with sea water and sea weeds, while Percy was busy laughing at the expressions on the men's faces.

The two men turned their eyes at the laughing child. Zeus looked murderous, but as he looked at he child, his gaze softened by a fraction. Poseidon's eyes were twinkling again and he could barely hold in his laughter as Zeus pulled a seaweed out of his mouth.

"Again! Again!" Percy laughed

He tried to concentrate and use his powers again, but for some reason they just won't work. He tried again, frustrated, but when he failed again, his face fell into a cute pout.

"Don't worry son, I will do it for you" Poseidon offered.

There was another splash and this time Zeus was doused with water from head to toe. Percy laughed and clapped, happy that his wishes finally came true.

"Poseidon" Zeus said in a warning tone "Percy is a child, but you should know better than to hit the King of Gods with sea water!"

"Zeus, we are not here do discuss this!" Poseidon yelled back "We are here to discuss whether or not Percy will stay with me!"

"My answer is already a NO!" Zeus fumed as his hair started standing up in every direction which kind of reminded Percy of the crazy scientist with weird hair that he had once seen in a cartoon.

"He has just lost his mother, Zeus! He has no family, I am the only one left! And if you think that I will be willing to put him up for adoption, then you are wrong! Because I will do no such thing! Look at him! How could you view my son as a threat! He is just a child, he couldn't harm a fly. Can we just forget about the prophecy for once and just look at him as a normal child who needs a parent?" Poseidon shot back

The two men turned to look at Percy who was still looking at Zeus with his head tilted and tongue slightly out. "You looks like mad man on cartoon!" Percy said, his eyes twinkling at his new discovery "Your hair go BOOM!" His arms spread wide when he sad "boom".

Poseidon laughed outright at Percy's statement "See!" he managed to stutter out between his non stop laughter.

Thunder boomed as Zeus's hair stood up even straighter. Poseidon laughed even harder at that, and when he was finally done he said in a pleading tone "Please brother, lets have the council decide on where Percy shall go."

"Fine!" Zeus said "We shall let them decide...though I am not happy about this brother" and with a flash of lightning, he was gone.

Poseidon gently picked Percy up who cradled against his chest. Just then, Percy seemed to realize that he didn't know this man who had picked him up, panicked he said "Who you?"

"Percy, I am your father."

"Fader?" Percy said, confused "That mean Daddy?"

"Yes Percy" Poseidon replied

"Mommy said you lost! Where mommy?"

Poseidon looked down at his son sadly, "She is not here right now, my son. Let us save your questions for later. Right now, we need to decide upon something else. We must go now, Zeus does not like to be kept waiting."

And with that, both Father and son disappeared from the Montauk beach with the loud crashing of the waves and a flash of blueish green light.

**Authors Note **

**So, the first chapter is already done! I want you to tell me if you want me to continue with this story, so please, please, please review and tell me if you like my idea! **

**-Leah (Or PersephoneJackson123)**


	2. The decision

**_AN_:** I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ To all of those who think that Percy's vocabulary is more advanced than it should be: I am sorry for my inconsideration, I will try my best not to repeat these errors. For this chapter, forgive me coz I couldn't understand what I should write as a replacement to Percy's lines. Help me out!**

** A BIG thanks to all the people who reviewed and made my story a favorite. I _really_ appreciate your positive response.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2:** _**The decision **_

Both Father and son disappeared from the Montauk beach with the loud crashing of the waves and a flash of blueish green light, only to appear in the middle of a huge hall which consisted of twelve thrones for the Olympians. The gods shrunk down to their human size so they won't scare the child, who was currently looking at them all curiously.

Percy looked at Zeus, and his thoughts went back to the beach as he recognized him, sure this man had been standing in front of his dad and him when he woke up, but _who is he_? So Percy then pointed towards Zeus whose hair was still sticking up everywhere and was still reminding him of the crazy scientist that comes on TV and said "Who mad man with weird hair?"

Silence.

The whole council erupted into fits of laughter at Percy's description of Zeus, as Hermes said "Ha! I have been waiting for someone to say that for so many years!" as the gods erupted in laughter again.

Then they noticed Zeus's expression, and everybody except for Poseidon froze and stopped laughing immediately.

After a moment of silence Zeus started speaking "As we can all see, Poseidon has broken the oath of-" but before he could continue, he was once again interrupted by his dear brother.

"As if you did not do the same thing _before_ me Zeus!" A fuming Poseidon said

"That is not the point here!" Zeus yelled

"Will you two stop fighting? You are scaring the child" Athena spoke up

Everybody looked at Percy, who after blinking a couple of times gave a bright smile to Athena for stopping the argument. Athena's eyes softened at that, and she smiled back. _Maybe the Seaweed Brain's son isn't the same as him after all, I shouldn't judge him because I don't like his father. _

"Yes, yes" Zeus grumbled "I don't think that I want to be sprayed by salty water again, it burns in my eyes! And i definitely don't like the taste of seaweed in my mouth"

Poseidon laughed at that, while the rest of the council looked at them in confusion.

"Wait!" Apollo said "Uncle P, your son sprayed Zeus in the face with salt water?"

"Yes, yes he did, Apollo" Poseidon replied. The whole council except for Zeus who was still grumbling erupted in laughter again at that moment. They couldn't believe that a two tear old son of Poseidon was able to do something like that to the King of all Gods!

Once they were all done laughing, Zeus said "Moving on, I personally think that Perseus should be living with a mortal family, that is exactly what he needs right now"

"Absolutely not!" Poseidon said "A mortal family would not know about the danger he will be in! Look at him! He is just two years old, and he already has monsters trying to kill him! Do you think it is safe to tell mortals -who do not understand anything- about our existence? They will not take him! And if they do, do you think that they will treat him the same as their other kids? And if we do not tell them of our existence they will start to get suspicious when his powers advance! Have you seen how much he is able to do right now? Think of what will happen in a couple of years! It is best if he will stay here with me, he will stay safe with me!"

"Poseidon-" Zeus tried to say, but before he could say anything else, Poseidon conjured a fish in the King God's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. Zeus spat out the fish which landed on Aphrodite's new dress. Aphrodite ran out of the room screaming. The next thing they new, Zeus was being attacked by pink cupid arrows and Aphrodite was back in the throne room with a new dress on. One of the cupid arrows accidentally hit Hephaestus in the butt, (who was trying to pick up the fallen fish from in front of his "wife's" throne, so she won't throw another tantrum), making him lose control of the wriggling fish, and sending it flying in the air. The fish flew past Ares's face (missing him by inches) and landed on top of _page 892 _of Athena's new book, which she was busy reading on her lap. Athena disgustedly picked up the fish and threw it towards Poseidon, who caught it in his hand and sent it back to the Pacific Ocean, while constantly glaring at Zeus for interrupting him, oblivious to everything that the fish had caused.

"I don't usually shout at people for just interrupting me brother, but I am discussing about my son's future here, and I would appreciate it if you would respect what I have to say a bit more." Poseidon said, his face still angry.

"But-" Zeus tried to speak again.

"But what? And what about Oceanus?" Poseidon continued his rant "Do you think that he will not try to kidnap Percy when he finds out that I have a son? He might try and use Percy to get my kingdom! Do you understand Zeus? Do you understand the gravity of our situation here? And if I choose Percy over my kingdom, just think of the things that could happen! With that kind of power again, Oceanus might try to recruit other titans! And if I choose my kingdom over Percy, he will end up dying and Thalia will be the child of the Prophecy again!"

For once in his life, Zeus looked speechless, and his face flushed red from embarrassment. It was quite a site, the King God's face was like a gaping fish!

"Uh...Uh.. ma Gah..." Zeus stammered, his face turning into a darker shade of red.

Meanwhile, Hermes sneaked out his phone, took a picture of Zeus and updated his Olympus News site, (a site meant for Major and Minor Gods for the newest gossip). All the people who were watching already knew what the latest gossip in Olympus was going to be: "_Zeus speechless and blushing for the first time in 950 years!"_

Poseidon, who looked satisfied that he had finally shut Zeus up, looked around the council and said in a confident voice "All in favor of Perseus staying in Olympus"

Poseidon raised his hand, who was followed by Apollo ("Your kid is cool, Uncle P!), Hermes ("If he can make Zeus eat seaweed, he can do anything!"), Athena ("I see logic in Poseidon's argument"), Aphrodite ("He will have a good love life"), Ares (The kid's got spunk!"), Artemis ("he doesn't seem like other men"), Hera ("He needs a father"), Dionysus ("Whatever"), Demeter ("He looks like a boy who likes cereal"), and Hephaestus ("Hm...what?" looks up from his video game "I agree with Poseidon") and a very angry Zeus ("Fine!)

"Looks like it is finally decided." a very smug Poseidon said. "Percy will stay with me."

"It is a good thing that he will have a father" said Hera "But it is your responsibility to tell Amphitrite and Triton. I may have agreed to the boy staying here, but I am still the Goddess of Marriage, and I do not approve of what you did."

Poseidon suddenly didn't look so smug, as he tried to think of ways to tell his wife and son that he had broken the oath and had _another_ son.

Athena brought Poseidon out of his state as she said "If Percy is the child of the Prophecy, maybe we could train him by ourselves, this way we could in a way make him stronger than the other Demi-Gods, and when the time comes, he will be ready for the great prophecy"

"What about Thalia?" Artemis said "Surely, she could be a child of the prophecy too!"

Zeus's head snapped up, looking like he had just been shocked, which is ironic as he is the one who is usually shocking other people.

"No!" Zeus yelled "I will not have this! My daughter will not be a part of the prophecy!"

"How will you prevent it, father?" Athena said "You have no hand in this, the fates will decide Thalia's future!"

"I-I-I will..." Zeus stammered "Aha! She will be turned into a huntress before her sixteenth birthday"

"Very well," Poseidon said warily "Athena, I agree with your plan," Athena nodded, "And Zeus, I cannot say anything to you as she is your daughter, and it is your choice. We will have Artemis offer her the immortality of becoming a huntress when she is fifteen"

"Thank you, Poseidon" Zeus smiled

Poseidon sighed, and looked at the child in his arms, "Well little one, I think it is time for us to introduce you to your step-mother and half brother... I hope that this goes well"

**Author's note**

**Wow, the second chapter is already done! Tell me if you like it, please review! **

**-Leah (PersephoneJackson123)**


	3. Meet the family

**AN: I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan **

**Also a BIG Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorite-d my story! Thank you so much, I never expected such positive responses!**

**Chapter 3: _Meet the family _**

Poseidon stared at the early morning sun from Olympus and sighed as he thought how his wife, Amphitrite might react to seeing Percy. Truth be told, he was very nervous, how was he going to tell her that he had another son? She will obviously not be happy. Maybe she will be taken by Percy's cuteness... With that thought, Poseidon took a deep breath and transported himself and Percy to his underwater palace.

He got many curious stares as he went on his way to the throne room, Hey, its not everyday that you see the God of the Sea carrying a little baby around. Percy waved to everybody on the way, which got them _more_ curious stares. great. _What if Amphitrite came to know about Perseus before I can tell her? What if Percy sprayed her and Triton with water? No, he can't do that! We're underwater! Oh Gods, I'm turning into a paranoid person_.

Poseidon finally arrived at the throne room, to find Amphitrite and Triton talking and laughing, completely oblivious to the news they were just about to get. _Here we go_. He thought to himself

"Amphitrite, Triton" He said cautiously

They both turned to look at me, smiling... and then noticed Perseus, Triton's eyes narrowed "_What_ is _that?_" he questioned, pointing towards Percy, but before he could say anything else, Amphitrite's hand shot out and slapped his pointing hand away.

"Triton!" Amphitrite snapped "It's rude to point at people! And the the baby isn't a _what,_ its a 'who' " She turned towards Poseidon, scowling at him "Yes my dear, I would also like to know who that is."

Poseidon gulped, he could already feel his wife's upcoming wrath. I_t would be better if I just tell her without hesitations, and it has to be quick!_

But before Poseidon could say anything, Percy smiled brightly, waved at Amphitrite and Triton, and said "Hello! I Pewrcy!", he held out his hand, and smiled (if that is even possible) brighter.

Amphitrite's eyes softened as she shook his hand, she then turned her gaze back on Poseidon and raised an eyebrow, her eyes demanding information.

"Um...Amphitrite, Triton... Perseus... or as we call him, Percy... is...my Half-blood son." Poseidon said the last part in a rush.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Triton looked at his parents blankly, sure he was angry that his father had cheated on his mom, but he had not problem with the kid. It wasn't the _baby's_ fault! Though he had to admit, part of the reason why he wasn't glaring at the kid right now was because he was a baby. He was sure that if he had met the kid when he was more that thirteen years of age, Triton would be giving Perseus his best I-hate-you-and-would-love-to-kill-you-_slowly_ stare. He didn't necessarily _like_ him (yet), but he had no problem with him.

Meanwhile, Amphitrite was trying to decide what she should do. She stared at Poseidon and asked "Why are you telling me this, and why is the Demi-God _here? _Shouldn't he be with his mortal mother?"

Poseidon winced "His mother died protecting him from a Minotaur yesterday. He has no family. I am the only one left." Poseidon watched as Amphitrite's gaze softened towards Percy and she held her arms out to pick him up.

Surprisingly, Percy went to Amphitrite eagerly, letting out a giggle which most probably meant that he was happy. Amphitrite stared into Percy's eyes indecisively for some time before saying "Fine, he can stay with us, though it doesn't mean that I am happy with you Poseidon." With that, she handed Percy back to Poseidon and swam away, Triton right at her heels.

Percy looked sad for a moment that his new-found friends were gone, but then turned to Poseidon and smiled at him tiredly, He smiled back and said "Percy, that was your step-mother, Amphitrite", He then pointed towards Triton who was right behind his mother and said "That was your half-brother, Triton" Percy nodded happily.

Young Perseus had a sad look in his eyes as he realized something, what he said next didn't fail to surprise Poseidon "Mommy gone" He couldn't understand how he could have taken it so well, or how he understood the fact that Sally was gone, but he couldn't do anything other than just nod sadly and say "Yes Percy, she is gone"

A few tears escaped his eyes, and the God could feel the sea getting restless. They just stood their in silence for a while, as he let Percy think about the sad truth. He cradled his head against Poseidon's chest and yawned.

He then looked up towards me and said "tiwwred" At first Poseidon didn't understand what he was trying to say, but then he noticed his how droopy his eyes were and how tired he looked. Damn it! Of course the child was tired, he had been awake for almost half the night! _Oh, what kind of a father am I? Keeping him awake all night! He should be getting his rest, he is only two years old! _

"I will take you to your new room, my son" The god whispered to him guiltily, still beating himself up for letting him stay up all night. Percy's room was one of the only rooms which weren't filled with water. Not that the child would not be able to breathe underwater, but because he wasn't used to wake up in a room filled with water instead of air. Perseus fell asleep on the way to his new room, and Poseidon gently put him in his bed. He kissed the child's forehead gently and whispered gently "Sleep, Perseus"

Percy slept, but it wasn't peaceful. Nightmares haunted him as he closed his eyes, but he couldn't wake up because of the heavy exhaustion.

_Young Percy sat in front of a dark pit, and shivered as he felt a cold wind coming from below. He could sense something at the bottom of the pit, sense something evil, something that gave him a very bad feeling. There was a cruel, menacing laugh from down below and Percy felt himself suspended in the air, moving forward on his own accord. _

_"Come little hero" The evil voice said "Help me rise, help me kill the Gods, help me get the golden age back!" Percy didn't like this voice at all, he felt like crying._

_"Choose your fate before you run out of time, young child" The menacing voice grew serious "Choose what side you will take before you turn sixteen" _

_"Because if you choose against me, you will die", Percy tried to call out to his father, he was terrified of this place, the voice and the aura itself. It was all plain evil, "Don't become a pawn of the Gods, they are only keeping you so they can use you later on, join me and I will give you freedom"_

_Tears rushed down his cheeks as the baby tried to call for help, but he couldn't move his mouth, he couldn't move anything. It was like time had stopped itself._

_"Come to me...help me rise...help me rise...help me rise" Percy cried harder and the cruel laughter continued, amused at the hero's terror.. Darkness consumed everything and images of the pit disappeared from his mind's vision as more pleasant dreams played in his mind, dreams of love and family consumed him completely._

Percy finally woke up on his own accord, having absolutely no memory of the dream he had just had. Of course, even if he did remember the dream, he would not understand what happened in it. He would only get a bad feeling inside him. The young child looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to find his father, but there was absolutely no sign of his guardian. He had to find his daddy! He didn't like being alone in an unfamiliar place, it gave him a bad feeling. How was he going to find his dad? _He let out a low wail, and broke into sobs. _

Meanwhile, Triton was just making his way outside to go to the beach when he heard a soft noise coming from one of the rooms. _"What could that possibly be?" _He thought as he came closer to the room where the sound was coming from. He gently opened the door and slowly peaked inside, only to be greeted by a loud "Whaaaaaaaaaa!" which scared him half to death, making him lose his balance and slip on the overly long curtain which was on the window, and fall face down on the ground. Unfortunately, Triton's weight was too much for the poles (on which the curtain was hanging on) to hold, making it fall right on top of Percy's half eaten bowl of baby food. Since the pole weighed more than the the baby food, the bowl flew into the air and landed right on top of Triton's head.

"NO! My hair!" He moaned as he removed the bowl from his head and waved his hand to make the bowl disappear.

He finally stood up with a groan, and saw where the noise was really coming from. Perseus was crying. _Okay, think. What am I supposed to do with a crying baby? _With that thought, Triton gently picked Percy up and cradled him to his chest. He was still crying. _What now? _

"Okay, what's wrong, and why are you crying?" Triton demanded.

Perseus looked up at him blankly, and then resumed his crying, saying the word "Daddy..."

Triton was just about to tell him that Father wasn't here, when there was a flash and Hermes was standing right next to him, with a package.

"Delivery for Triton!" He exclaimed happily, and then he noticed the crying baby "Why is Percy crying?"

"I don't know! He's just asking for father, what am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed "Even mother isn't here right now!"

"Well, we can't get dear Uncle Poseidon right now...he's in a meeting with Zeus" Hermes said, staring at the sobbing Percy, before scrunching his nose and saying "What is that _revolting_ smell?"

_5 seconds later _

"Oh no..no, no, no!" Triton said "Do you think its what I think it is?"

"I think its exactly what you think I think it is" Hermes said with a disgusted look on his face. "Triton, open the package"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**_IMPORTANT_: Whom do you want Percy's future girlfriend to be? The character with the highest votes win!**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will have a lot of humor. Its gonna be one full day of Triton and Hermes spending time with Percy! I hope that you liked the chapter. Once again, a very big thank you to everybody who reviewed or/and favorited my story! I didn't expect such a positive response. Please review for this chapter!_**  
><strong>


	4. Babysitting disasters part 1

**AN: I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4: Babysitting disasters part 1**

The son of the Sea God picked up the package with his free hand. His pale green eyes were narrowed and his nose was scrunched up in disgust as the absolutely _revolting_ smell hit his nose _again_…but instead of opening the package from the unknown sender, he…stared at it. His eyes were taking in every corner and every side; he was definitely not going to take any chances right now. He had enough on his shoulders already!

Perseus, (who was balanced on his left hand) was still crying, and Hermes was starting to get impatient. He couldn't _take_ all of this! The baby was crying, his nose couldn't bear the smell, Triton was taking forever to open the package _and_ he had work to do. Hey, it's not easy being the messenger God! He had to deliver messages, take care of the internet, take care of his Olympus news site, deliver more messages, and _now_ he had all _this_ to take care of! And between all of this work he did, he had to find time to prank call Hades (It was so much fun to piss of his uncle), send Zeus some Pacific Ocean Fish just to annoy him (everybody had been teasing him about that incident!), fall in love with mortals, have babies, keep track of the babies _and _steal more Ambrosia hotdogs and candy because he was running low on them…and also because they were _really yummy_!

Triton suddenly spoke, taking Hermes out of his thoughts "I do not know what is in the package!"

"Yes, that is exactly why I told you to bloody _open_ it!" Hermes snapped, "Honestly! How stupid are you, exactly? Give me the package!" Triton gave the package to Hermes, who proceeded to tear it open, but before Hermes could see what it contained, a little note fell out.

_I am sorry, my son, but your mother and I are not going to be here for the whole day and you are going to have to take care of Percy. Make sure that he eats his food and be sure to change his diaper…..I think I smelled something bad when I came to his room before leaving. The package contains everything you will need to take care of him for the day. Also, this will be some good bonding time for the two of you. (After all, he is your brother!)_

_, Your Father _

_PS: If you don't know how to change a diaper, ask Hermes. I'm sure he's had a lot of experience with babies! Gods, his cabin has so many children! (Don't tell him that I said that, or you'll be grounded for the next decade…yes, I said decade.). Happy babysitting!_

Hermes stared at the letter in disbelief; half the kids in his cabin were unclaimed kids of other Gods and Goddesses! Never mind that… had other things to take care of right now. Without a word, Hermes handed the letter to Triton, who read it carefully and started muttering to himself about how unfair life was. Hermes sighed and looked at what else was inside. It merely consisted of baby food, clothes, baby care products, toys and (Thank Gods!) diapers.

"Okay, let's start working" Hermes said, his voice taking a happier tone "Triton, open the diaper so we can change it before everything gets smellier."

Triton stared at Hermes incredulously; surely he wasn't asking him to actually _open _the stinky diaper! "No, I would rather call Demeter and tell her that I think that her cereal is absolutely horrible. Or tell Zeus that he looked dumber and fatter than Percy's step-father, Gabe, in the last meeting!" Hermes glared, "I do not care how much you glare, Hermes. I am not going to open the diaper!" Hermes reached in his pocket and took his phone out, he dialed a number quickly and put the phone to his ear "Hello, Zeus?" there was a pause "See, today I was talking to Triton and he said something _really_ interesting." Triton went pale "Oh, nothing. He was just saying something about you…he gave you some _interesting _compliments" Triton now looked sick, "Sure, sure…I'm sure he'd love for you to hear what he said…he just said that…"

"Fine! I'll open it!" Triton choked out at the last moment

Hermes smirked and kept talking into the phone "He said that you looked like..." Triton gulped and clutched his heart. _Mother, Father, I will miss you. _Hermes continued speaking "…Taylor Lautner" Triton looked up in shock and relief, before clutching his stomach and throwing his head back to have a hearty laugh….Zeus…Taylor Lautner. Hilarious! Hermes kept on speaking, barely suppressing his laughter "Father…I have to go, Perseus won't stop crying. Bye."

"Zeus looks like Taylor Lautner? That's the best you could come up with?" Triton asked.

"It's the first thing that came up into my mind!" Hermes protested

"Taylor Lautner has muscles, abs and he's young! Girls die for him! Zeus is old, fat and spits out fish on beautiful women like _Aphrodite_!" This brought on another fit of laughter from both of them "No wonder women run in the opposite direction when they see him!"

There laughter was interrupted by a deafening wail. They stopped laughing instantly and stared at Percy, not knowing what to do. Percy stared back at them. It was then that a weird and loud noise came from the baby, Hermes and Triton stared at each other in confusion…What _was_ that noise? The noise came from Perseus again, and was followed by the horrid smell. Silence. The noise came again...and so did...and so did the smell. Hermes looked at baby Percy in horror, while Triton looked ready to vomit.

"Hermes…I think that it would be better if we do this together." Hermes nodded at Triton's words "Let's just hope that we will survive through this, old friend."

_7 minutes later_

Hermes and Triton were now ready to take on "Operation Diaper". Now that they were wearing the special white colored germ preventing suits along with fish-bowls over their heads for extra protection…they thought that they were absolutely ready!

"Stinky-salmon, give me the special surgeon's kit" Hermes said to Triton in a weird voice, to which Triton replied "Of course, Doctor-sneaky" and handed him the kit Hermes had stolen from Apollo's house.

The Messenger God took a deep breath and slowly opened the kit, pulled out a couple of pointy things, and began prodding the diaper carefully. "Now, Nurse Stinky-salmon, I need you to stop patient mini-fish's arms and legs from moving so I can continue with the procedure…yes, good job." Hermes took the pointy things again and started to open the diapers again. "Here we go, nurse…get ready, nurse Stinky-salmon, because I'm going to now open the main flap"

Very slowly, and very carefully, Hermes opened the finally snap and shrieked. He had a pained look on his face, and he gradually started to visibly pale. He gasped again "Damn it! It's much, much worse than we expected!"

"What is it?" Triton asked, he was literally shaking with fear. "Look at it by yourself and don't scream when you see it…its _bad_…_very bad_." Triton bent his head forward and said "I can't see anything over this stupid fish-bowl on my head! It keeps reflecting all the light! Can I take it off?"

"NO! You cannot take the fish bowl off, Nurse Stinky-salmon! You will then be prone to all the bad viruses and diseases that the _thing_ releases…hey, that rhymed!"

"But it's so hot and sticky and I can't see anything! Please, please, please Doctor Sneaky? Nothing will happen to me, I swear!" Triton begged. Hermes sighed and said "Fine! But if anything happens, then don't you dare say that I didn't warn you!"

Triton smirked happily, took off his fish bowl and stared down at the diaper. His face turned into a mask of horror and he gasped "I…Uh…You were right, this is a lot worse than we expected! What do we do, Doctor?"

"I will take out the diaper, Nurse." Hermes said bravely "I need you to stay calm and get the new diaper."

"But….but, what if something happened to you, doctor sneaky?" Triton stuttered "You can't do this alone! I will help you in—" Hermes interrupted him by raising his hand, preventing him from speaking "No, Nurse Stinky-salmon, I will do this by myself. We cannot risk _your_ life, too." Triton tried to speak again, but Hermes said "It is an _order_!"

Hermes closed his eyes and took the diaper out, holding it in the air in front of him. Finally getting the courage to actually look at it, he opened his eyes slowly and let out a blood-curling scream. It was _horrible_! He screamed again as Triton re-appeared with a new diaper. Triton froze and stared in fear, he was unable to move _or_ speak, and he dropped the new diaper in shock. At that exact moment, Apollo appeared right in front of Hermes and said "Hermes, what did you do with my new kit? Why did you steal it? I need it back for—AAAHH!"

Everything happened in a flash. Hermes, who had been startled by Apollo's sudden appearance dropped the dirty diaper…causing it to land on top of Apollo's brand new Italian leather made, hand stitched shoes. Apollo screamed and started kicking everywhere he could, but the diaper was stuck!

"Nurse Stinky-salmon! Nurse, come quick, this is an emergency!" Hermes yelled, and Triton, who had now fully recovered ran towards Apollo. "Cousin Apollo! Calm down!" Hermes yelled again but it was no use, Apollo continued to kick everywhere he could. Triton bent down and attempted to get the diaper out, but the dear God if the Sun was still kicking! It took one fierce kick from him and the diaper was off. It flew in the air, only to land _face-down_ on Triton's face whose bending head had been in the way. Triton tried to rip the thing off of his face but it wouldn't work. Hermes and Apollo froze in shock, _No, no, no…poor Triton! _"Cousin Sunny, we have to help him! Damn it, I told him not to take off the fish bowl off his head!" Hermes said, his voice was filled with fear for poor Nurse Stinky-salmon.

"Are you kidding me?" Apollo replied, "Never! The world would be such a better place without him!" Hermes glared at him and said "Cousin Sunny, he may be an idiot, a snob, a show-off and he may be stupid and the worse company in the world _and_ a mistake on the part of Mother Nature….but, he's still our cousin and nobody would leave even _him_ to have such a terrible fate!"

"Fine…fine! We'll do this Cousin sneaky, but if that diaper touches my skin, I will personally make sure that you get sent to the underworld for the next century." Apollo said and started walking towards Triton (who was still trying to get the thing off)

"Wait!" Hermes yelled and Apollo looked back at him in irritation. Hermes snapped his fingers and Apollo was wearing the special germ-preventing suit with the fish-bowl on his head. "This will keep protect you!"

Hermes and Apollo cautiously walked towards a shaking Triton, and proceeded to get the diaper off his face. Meanwhile, Percy, (who had stopped crying after seeing all this interesting stuff.) was laughing and clapping at the amazing display in front of him. Hey, it's not every day that you see two Gods wearing astronaut-like suits and fish bowls, trying to get a used diaper off another God's face. This was awesome! All that we need now is some sea water and this would be the perfect entertainment show. The moment Percy thought about sea water, there was a big _whoosh_ and water appeared out of thin air, drenching the three Gods from head to toe. (Percy's room was one of the only rooms which were filled with air and not water). The salty water managed to get the diaper off, but since it was all over Hermes's and Apollo's fish bowls, they couldn't see a thing. Triton, who was finally free of the stinky diaper, fainted in relief, and fell on the ground with a low _thump!_

Apollo, who didn't have enough sense to just take the fish bowl _off_ his head, tripped on Triton and fell face down on the ground and groaned. Hermes took off his suit and stared at Apollo in disbelief. Before he could comment on how stupid his cousin was, he heard a laughing and clapping noise. Perseus was still sitting on the hospital bed he had conjured and was laughing at their expense!

"Steenky-shalmon!" Percy said randomly and started clapping again. Triton woke up at the sound of the baby's laughing and smiled tiredly. Apollo and Hermes stared at him like he was crazy and Triton said in defense "Hey, after everything that happened, at least we got him to stop crying!" Hermes nodded and smiled as well.

"Apollo, will you please help us take care of the baby for the rest of the day…it's just Triton and me and we could _really_use some extra help!"

Apollo glared "No way! Not after having a dirty diaper on my shoe!"

"Please, please, please!" Hermes begged, but it was no use, Apollo was still shaking his head. Once again, Percy's voice came out of nowhere and said "Pleashe?"

Apollo stared at Percy and Percy pouted. Apollo and Hermes smirked, already knowing that their dear cousin was wavering just as Apollo sighed and said "Fine! I will do this, but you guys owe me big time!"

This was going to be a _long_ day.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ!**_

**Thank you so much for all the positive response! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorite-d my story! Sorry for not updating for so long…I'm not in the United States at the moment. I woke up to find lots of positive mail from Fan fiction and I was literally jumping with excitement! Thank you so much! :D**

_**CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC, "THE HEIRESS" ON MY PROFILE!**_


	5. Babysitting disasters part 2

**AN: I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't own Voldemort either, he belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Babysitting Disasters part 2**

Triton, Hermes and Apollo were intently staring at little Perseus, who was staring back. This staring competition had been going on ever since The-incident-that-shall-not-be-named (in short, the diaper incident) happened. Apparently, what happened because of the whole You-know-what (the diaper) was so horrid that that they were unable to even say the name without screaming, fainting or conjuring fish bowls for their heads for emergencies. And they actually thought that diapers (Gasp!) were more terrifying than Voldemort…

And now that they were done with changing the You-know-what, they didn't know what to do with the baby! Perseus had just been staring at the three Gods with big, innocent eyes, and a cute pout. His face had an expecting look and it obviously meant that he was asking for something, but they just didn't know what little Percy could _possibly_ want! _What does a baby want to make itself happy?_

The three Gods stared nervously at each other as the expectant face vanished and Percy's face started to get a bit red.

"What is happening?" Hermes asked in a panicked voice "Why does he look like tomato?" Unfortunately, the other two Gods didn't have an answer to the question as they just stared at Perseus. They just watched in horror as the baby opened his mouth and let out a loud, almighty wail.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Apollo asked, swinging his arms in the air like a mad man "Please don't tell me that we need to change the diaper—

Before he could finish his sentence, Triton let out a loud gasp while Hermes conjured one of his parcels (The one that Uncle P had told Hermes to give to Zeus) in Apollo's mouth and said "Do not say the evil name! We may only call the bane of our existence a You-know-what!" Apollo started choking on the parcel as his teeth started to tear the brown paper bag the parcel was packed in. Now knowing what else to do to get rid of the thing from his mouth, Apollo spat the parcel out of his mouth.

The brown wrapping paper bag tore off completely in the process to reveal a familiar flying Pacific Ocean fish which was goingtowards Percy at a remarkable speed.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Triton screamed, Apollo froze in horror and Hermes let out a dramatic "NOOOOO!" while they all watched helplessly as the fish that had once been in Zeus's _mouth_, Hephaestus's _hand_ (shudder) and on Athena's _book_ ( double shudder) flew towards the poor baby.

"_Uncle Poseidon, please don't kill me_." Apollo thought as the fish came closer and closer to the baby before finally landing on Percy's _lap_! In the next few seconds, they all found out _exactly_ why Percy had been crying. The baby stared curiously at the fish in his lap before picking it up and raising it in the air. At first they were all confused as Percy opened his mouth as well, but the confusion soon changed into terror as they understood what exactly Percy was trying to do.

_He was trying to eat the fish_.

Hermes let out another "No!" and snatched the fish away from Percy before it got any closer to his mouth than it already was. The Gods all sighed in relief as the fish was finally out of Perseus's reach. The only down side of taking the fish away was that Percy started crying again.

"So…" Triton said slowly "I guess we need to feed the baby." Apollo nodded tiredly before picking up the baby care package and taking out all the milk bottles, baby food packs and water that he could.

_5 minutes later_

The gods finally came to the decision that precautions needed to be taken, and that they had to try their best to not repeat The-incident-that-shall-not-be-named. This time as precaution, they were wearing flowery aprons, baby-blue colored rubber gloves, baby-blue masks and pink hair nets along with a special pink belt designed to hold extra milk bottles and baby food. Apollo had taken off his shoes (he didn't want more damage on them….they were his favorite and they were _very_ expensive!) and was wearing his yellow and orange striped socks.

The God of the sun took out a bottle of milk from his belt and spun it in his hand James Bond style before throwing it in the air, catching it, and holding it in his hand like a gun.

Triton stared at Apollo once more before attempting to do the same only to have the bottle fall on the ground after three seconds. Apollo smirked from under his mask and did the move again.

Most people would think that these James Bond stunts must be looking really cool. _Wrong_. Acting like James Bond while wearing _that_ kind of attire (aka flowery aprons with pink and blue accessories and hair nets) only made them look like grandmas who have been watching _way_ too much of action on TV. (Oh, and no offense to grandmas...anyone could bet that grandmas who watch action could do much better moves than Triton and Apollo!)

Hermes sighed at their antics and took out a bottle as well before pouring some milk on his hand and saying "Cousin Sunny, the milk is too cold for a baby to have, can you warm it up a bit?"

Apollo flashed a bright smile (At least everybody thought that it was smile…he was wearing the blue mask after all!) and warmed up the bottle with a flick of his hand before saying "So, do we feed the baby now?" Triton and Hermes gave him a look that clearly said _"Do you want to go deaf for the rest of your life?"_

Apollo shrugged and proceeded to put the bottle in the baby's mouth. Percy eagerly opened his mouth and had his milk happily for the first few seconds. All of a sudden and without any warnings, he turned his head away from the milk and his face started to turn red again. The Gods looked at each other, confused.

At that exact moment, Percy spat out the milk and started crying again. The place on the crib where the milk had landed slowly started to smoke, leaving a round black spot on the white blankets. Triton was giving Apollo his deluxe I'll-kill-you-_slowly_-stare while Hermes stared at him accusingly before saying "How warm did you make the milk?" The god of the sun started whistling and looked anywhere other than Hermes and Triton, before he finally cracked under the pressure and yelled "Hey, it's not my fault! I'm the God of the sun; you knew that I would most likely over-heat the milk!"

Hermes, who was now holding the bottle, squeezed it a bit too tightly in his anger, causing a spout of milk to fly in the air and hit Triton in his left eye (Which was the only exposed part of the mask).

Triton screamed with all his might and yelled "My eye burns!" over and over again. In his insane screaming fit, he lost control of his balance and stepped on Apollo's foot by mistake. Unfortunately, Apollo was only wearing his socks, which only made the pain worse.

The two gods' powers (The Sea for Triton and the sun for Apollo) mimicked their actions and went out of control as well. How they went out of control? Well, let's just say that there was a hurricane somewhere in Russia, an earthquake in Japan, a Tsunami in Africa, the depletion of the ozone layer in some parts of the world because the sun released way too much of Ultraviolet rays and the evaporation of one of the most important lakes in the Sahara. Oh, and let us not forget the flooding in certain countries because the ice on the poles evaporated because of the sun.

Other than some of the things that happened around the world, there was something a lot more important happening in one of the only rooms filled with air in Poseidon's underwater sea palace. So, getting back to Perseus's room…Apollo accidently released some flames, causing Hermes's pants to catch on fire. Hermes pulled out the curtains of the room and started hitting his legs with it, but it wasn't working! _Damn it!_ Hermes yelled out a strangled "Help!" which sounded more like "Hulk!"

Triton reached for his powers within himself ("Which took a lot of effort since they were out of control…so you better appreciate this Hermes!") and splashed the God of the thieves with it. Unfortunately, his inner core was still instable because of all the pain, causing Triton to splash him with icy water from the Antarctica instead. Hermes let out another scream (Well, the change in temperature was quite a lot!) and fell on the ground, clutching the curtain around his legs for warmth.

When things finally calmed down a bit, Hermes had a bandaged leg, Triton was wearing a black pirate's patch over his left eye and Apollo was wearing his shoes again.

"Guys…we still have to feed Percy." Triton said tiredly, looking like he was one step away from crying. Apollo groaned as Hermes said "You know what…let's just forget about the milk, we'll just give him the baby food…and I'll just heat it a bit in the microwave. Triton, be careful because we can't have you losing another eye. Apollo, take out the baby food."

Apollo did as told and Hermes heated the baby food in the microwave.

Meanwhile, Triton noticed that for the first time, everything was being really easy. He smiled happily and exclaimed "I have a feeling that everything is going to be easy this time! Look, we haven't had a single disaster in four minutes!" Hermes and Apollo's face dawned in realization and suddenly, the room seemed to be a lot brighter and happier.

It was as if the words were s jinx because the moment they were out, Hermes's messenger bag glowed, indicating that someone's mail had appeared inside, waiting to be delivered. The careless God had unknowingly placed the bag near Percy's crib, which obviously made the baby curious as to why it was glowing. The son of the sea god crawled over towards the bag and placed his little hands inside. The moment his hands touched one of the packages, it jumped out to land right in the baby's lap.

Poor, hungry Percy apparently thought that the parcel would taste good and bit the corner of the box. What he didn't notice was the other corner smoking a weird silver color.

Meanwhile, Apollo turns around to check on his little cousin, when he noticed the smoking parcel. He let out a loud "No! Get away from that!" causing the other two Gods to turn to see what he was looking at. Hermes's eyes widened while Triton froze as they watched the smoking package.

BANG!

The sound was_ huge_ as it was followed by a lot of smoke, hiding Percy from view. When everything finally cleared, they were met by such a sight…that they didn't know whether laugh, be scared or pray that Poseidon won't kill them.

Perseus was sitting on his crib. He looked perfectly normal…except from the fact that he was _silver_ in color…_Literally_. His hair was silver, his eyes were silver, his skin was silver….everything was silver. Their faces were identical masks of fear as they watched mini stars and moons pop occasionally on his skin. There was another flash and Percy was now wearing silver T-shirt that said "I love Artemis" with (Yup! You guess it, it was silver) shorts.

An envelope appeared in Apollo's hand, snapping them all out of their thoughts. Apollo quickly skimmed through it before groaning and saying "I pranked Artemis yesterday…that prank was supposed to be my punishment, but Percy got to it first."

Hermes sighed "Let's get this all cleaned up before Uncle Poseidon comes and sees it all."

"I come and see what?"

Everybody froze. The three gods slowly turned around to see another familiar God with sea green eyes and black hair. Poseidon looked and them and their guilty faces before finally turning around to look around at the room.

_The second most powerful God was not happy_. Poseidon had hoped to come back home after a very tiring meeting to finally meet his two sons and relax. But what he didn't expect was…all this.

The whole room was a big mess.

There were three astronauts' suits lying in the corner along with three broken fish bowls. Along with that, there was a dirty diaper lying right next to his feet, there was a random fish lying on the floor with a lot of brown wrapping paper, Milk bottles were lying everywhere, there was milk on the floor, baby food was strewn on the wall (don't say that you expected the three gods to not make a mess and do things right while Percy was getting pranked, did you?), the curtains were down and one of them was actually on fire, the carpet was wet with sea water and there was a big black spot on the ground (well, the overheated milk bottle was forgotten when Triton was hit in the yes with it so no one knew how _that_ happened.

He then took in the attire of the three Gods and sighed _"Only these three would so something like this…" _His eyes skimmed over the room once again, stopping at what the three were standing in front of. He swiftly walked around the guilt babysitters and noticed Percy, his attire, his color and the hungry and devastated state he was in. The ocean exploded.

Hermes, Apollo and Triton panicked. The Sea God was _not_ taking this well, he looked angry…no, scratch that! He looked_ beyond _angry. He looked angrier than he did the time Oceanus tried to kidnap Triton two thousand years ago.

How bad was Poseidon's anger? Well, you could say that a little island somewhere in the Arctic Ocean just got destroyed.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! I was so happy when I received all these positive E-mails from fan fiction. **

**You can still vote for who gets to be Percy's girlfriend!**

**Please review and tell me how you liked my chapter! **


	6. The Punishment

**AN: I own nothing but my plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>His son was <em>silver<em>. And he was wearing an "I love Artemis" t-shirt. _And he was silver_. And did he mention that his son was—_bloody hell_—silver?

Faster than anyone could have imagined him going, Poseidon was suddenly behind the three gods, his hand firmly pulling at Triton's ear.

"You are centuries old, you have countless children, and you still cannot look after a two year old for a few hours, you incompetent, savage child!"Hermes and Apollo stared with horror as Poseidon conjured a _cold_ and almost frozen fish, before proceeding to repeatedly smack Triton with it.

"For Hades' sake, you need to stop acting as if your age is only one hundred," Poseidon was now glaring coldly at Triton, whose face was currently covered by a brown paper bag, hiding his expression of shame. "Now go sit in the corner! Your mother will take care of this."

With a dejected sigh, Triton walked miserable towards the corner of the room and conjured a stool. His brown paper bag now had two awkwardly drawn dots with strange shapes that looked like they were supposed to be tears. Without another sound, he crossed his arms and stoutly sat down on the stool, his body facing the milk stained corner wall.

Even Hermes was having trouble hiding his laugh at that. Here was a God—probably thousands of years old—who was being forced to go sit in the corner.

Turning back towards poor Percy, Poseidon crossed the length of the room and picked him up in his arms. "Oh, my dear child, _what _have these barbaric baboons done to you? Now let us get you into a pair of clean clothes." Percy gave Poseidon a look of innocent despair, making Poseidon pull the child into a hug.

Behind Poseidon's back, Percy gave Apollo and Hermes an evil smirk. The two Gods could only stare in disbelief as Poseidon proceeded to walk out of the room, yelling "I want this mess cleaned before I come back!" as he went.

However, just when they thought that the adventure was over, something happened.

Sighing tiredly, Hermes walked towards Apollo, not noticing a used diaper that was inches away from his feet. In his hurry, Hermes slipped on wet floor, accidentally kicking the diaper and causing it to go flying in the direction of Percy and Poseidon. Time slowed down, and the two Gods could only watch in horror as the dirty diaper that had once been on Apollo's Italian _shoes_ and Triton's _face_ flew with remarkable accuracy towards the God and his child.

They watched as the diaper fell faster towards the ground, coming closer and closer, when—

…_Oh dear Styx_.

Poseidon, who had abruptly stopped, intercepted the path between the diaper and the ground, thus causing the diaper to… _Holy Zeus!_

…thus causing the diaper to hit the dead center of the Sea God's _bum_. The collision was met with a sharp _'thwack' _sound that depicted exactly how sticky that diaper was.

Hermes and Apollo could only watch in horror as the dirty and filthy diaper hit the _center_ of Poseidon's _butt_. With despair and fear, they waited for the diaper to fall. However, the diaper was rather sticky after everything it had gone through. Seconds passed and the diaper didn't fall. Apollo's eyes widened with unadulterated terror – A dirty diaper was glued to Poseidon's bum. _A dirty diaper was glued to the bum of one of the most powerful men in existence. _

Poor little Percy stared at the horrible diaper on his daddy's bum and let out a moan of despair.

With a frown on his face and with a look of utter concentration, it was only seconds before he let out a spout of water in an effort to get rid of the diaper. However, the sticky substance and goo on the diaper was too strong as it remained stuck to Poseidon's pants. The other Gods could only moan in terror once more as the furious God slowly turned around. They could _hear_ the hurricanes that were close to starting.

The Sea God _was not_ amused.

His anger had no bounds as he snapped his fingers with a look of utter malevolence in his eyes. The sharp snap echoed through the room as the two Gods closed their eyes in horrified disbelief, waiting for the punishment that they were sure to get.

The room was illuminated by two blinding flashes of light as two undignified squeaks were heard.

Silence dominated the air for a few seconds before Percy let out a delighted giggle. Poseidon's lips were pulled into a smirk, and Triton was still sitting in the corner with the brown paper bag over his head. Two gurgling squeaks came from the place where Hermes and Apollo were previously standing.

However, in place of the Sun God and Messenger God were two completely unexpected creatures. Because in place of the two Gods were _penguins_. However, that is not what made this situation so completely amusing. The hilarity of the situation came from the fact that the penguins were still wearing flowery aprons with rubber gloves, masks, and pink hair nets. Of course, let us not forget the belts with milk bottles.

Triton, who had finally realized that something had happened, promptly took off his brown paper bag and stared at the scene with wide eyes before bursting into uncontrolled laughter. The penguin Gods looked utterly confused as they tried toddling around the room that suddenly seemed huge.

However, Triton's laughter stopped abruptly as he noticed his father's expression. _"There is no way I'm getting out of this."_

There was another flash of light before Triton was turned into baby panda. Triton the God panda rolled around the ground as he tried to stand on his paws. However, as he rolled, he smacked straight into a waddling Apollo, thus knocking him over into the ground. Hermes the penguin took the scene with a comical expression as he tried waddling towards the other two Gods. However, it wasn't much luck as he was not used to these new limbs. He too, ended up on the floor with his face on a wet blob of baby food and milk.

With a pleased grin on his face, the Sea God changed into new pants with a snap of his fingers and flashed out of the room. Unfortunately for Apollo, the discarded pant and diaper fluttered out of existence, only to appear straight on his head as he tried desperately to waddle out of the pants. The fact that Triton was on top of his did not help in the slightest.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and Percy flashed into the Olympus Throne Room. The Sea God still had another meeting to care of with his brothers.

Hopefully, Hades was not going to be difficult about Percy's existence. However, what Poseidon did not know was that whatever food Percy had managed to eat was very close to being vomited out of his body. After all, the immortal way of travelling was not exactly pleasing to mortal children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>**_**I apologize for the late update. I had completely lost my muse for this story and for the Percy Jackson stories.  
>However, now I will be able to update this story more frequently, along with my other Harry Potter story. Thank you very much for your patience.<strong>_** I apologize for the short chapter. I guess something is better than nothing, right? I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you. I had been stuck on this for so long that I just had to get _something_ out.  
><strong>_**May Magic and the Gods always stay with you.  
>Please give me some feedback and review! Polls are still open from the previous chapters, so you may vote on pairings.<strong>_**  
><strong>_**-PersephoneJackson123**_


End file.
